Thongs?
by nathy.faithy
Summary: Now that Cas is a human, he has some interesting questions regarding underwear.


_**Hey everyone!**_

_**A little drabble that came along thanks to auto-correct. Kendra thanks for being such a doll and beta-reading it for me.**_

_**xoxo**_

* * *

Cas was sat down flipping through a magazine, while Kevin read one of the many books sitting on the table, Sam was grabbing some milk, Crowley was busy preparing pancakes, and Dean was being entertained with one of his cartoon shows on the computer.

"So, what kind of thong should I use?" Cas asks, as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

Sam, who had started drinking his milk, spilled it all over the place. Crowley had just gotten the pancakes on a plate, and stood three seconds mesmerized before letting it fall to the floor. Kevin had a dumbfounded expression as he stared at the ex-angel, a hand on the book to serve as mark, and Dean closed the computer with a 'thump'.

"I'm sorry, is that not a normal question?" Cas again questioned, doing his so trail figure thing, turning his head to the side, looking all too cute and innocent. "Because look at this..." He said, extending the magazine to Dean. "We have Superman, Batman, Avengers, Simpsons. I don't think Homer is an appropriated person though, but I like Lisa."

"Unbelievable." Crowley murmurs, kneeling down to grab the smashed plate.

Sam had left the kitchen in a complete hurry, his cheeks pink with embarrassment Kevin shook his head and pretended to ignore the absurd question, while Dean very patiently grabbed the magazine from Cas and eyed the page.

"Why the commotion, Dean? I don't understand." And in moments like this Castiel looks like a five year old kid, his big blue eyes shining up.

"It's like the porn thing I told you about." Dean voiced, sighing.

"You don't watch in a room full of guys and comment about it?" Again the big blue eyes.

"Precisely you featherless ass." Crowley says, accepting the broom and dustpan from Sam. Kevin kept shooting glances at them, not saying a word. Dean's angel was his business, even though Sam constantly kept the peace between them all. Sam smiled, seeing the magazine page as well. He helped Crowley finish cleaning up. It was all suddenly forgotten when Garth's call was received for a new hunt.

They got into the Impala, Kevin staying behind for any 'book questions'. It was a quick hunt, actually a salt and burn. No real need for Cas and Crowley to tag along, but they knew Kevin still felt uncomfortable around the ex-demon, now hybrid-human.

The ride had been long, and they all needed to eat, drink, and just get out of the car for a few moments. Cas booked a table in the convenience store, while Crowley said he need to get some new lighting, though very much advised by the two Winchesters he was not allowed to smoke in the car. Dean made some company to Cas while Sam hit the bathroom.  
Crowley smiled when he looked fast to where his friends were, and discretely went to the men's underwear section, unaware that Sam had just left it after purchasing a pair of underwear for his ex-angel friend. Without any question the attendant actually put on a children's Avengers gift bag and gave to Sam. Crowley found exactly what he was looking for, paid and also received a different paper bag, this time with little girl angels on it. He decided not to brag. When Sam and Crowley got back, Dean and Cas were sharing french fries. Sam called the waiter and asked for a salad, while Crowley ask for a burger and a sundae. After a few minutes Dean said he needed to take a wee, so he left the three talking while. He, as a good hunter, made sure none of them saw him entering the clothes store and also buying underwear to give to Cas. He got back to the table. Just like his brother and Crowley, he had obviously hidden the small package inside this jacket. Like the others the girl, or let's say the Trickster, wrapped it up in a Batman wrap, and just like Sam and Crowley, Dean hadn't minded at all.

They finish their food, paid, and left in the Impala, headed straight for home. Dean noticed how quiet Cas was and secretly hoped he would feel better with the gift. Meanwhile Kevin had left the bunker in search of a men's underwear shop. As soon as he found one he looked for underwear with a specific TV show he loved, and with a smile he paid and headed back.

Cas fell asleep in the car, just like Sam. Crowley smiled a bit before saying "They are such big kids." Dean smiled back, after some minutes parking the car.

"Rise and shine you both, we're home." Castiel stirred up like a cat while Sam yawned and stirred a bit as well. Dean opened the bunker's door and entered, knowing that soon Crowley, Sam and Cas would follow. Dean wondered how he was going to give Castiel his gift, unknowingly so did the rest of the boys, except Cas himself.

Each of the guys had separate rooms, so when Cas entered his and found a small but colorful package on his bed, he was suddenly very curious. Without wrecking the paper, Castiel opened the small package to find underwear. It was the same type he had been looking at this morning, but he didn't know the strange people, or why "The Big Bang Theory" was written right on the back.

He smiled, putting it aside while he got some fresh clothes to bathe. Dean and Sam had explained to him that new underwear clothes are not supposed to be used right after buying them. Cas had taken some time in understanding that several of his father's creatures (even the microscopic ones) could do him harm, but eventually it stuck in his butt head.

He left his room to take a shower, thanking the Lord for having so many bathrooms in the bunker.

That was Crowley's cue. Making sure no Winchester was around, and that the prophet wasn't lurking, he made his way to Castiel's room. He took the small gift out of his jacket and put it on the bedside table, smiling to himself. He left the room and stopped in the kitchen for a quick cup of water before going to bed.

Meanwhile both Winchesters were wondering what was the best way to deliver an ex-angel a present, specially one that seemed to be an interest of sorts, at least for Castiel. Sam, despite his best efforts for a decent plan, thought the easiest way was to deliver it in the morning, and without knowing of his youngster brother's plan Dean decided he would give his present to Cas first thing in the morning as well.

Castiel found the new package on the bedside table and smiled. He went through the same process as the other, except this one had a small card. It read "I hope you like it, featherless." Castiel smiled brightly. He knew who had gave him this one, though he was surprised that the ex-demon had taken any time at all for buying him a very interesting set of underwear. It was more like a little short. Cas had no clue what they called it, but it sure was pretty. There were girls holding guns in a pose, in front of them was written "Charlie Angels". He put both gifts aside and lay down, letting sleep claim him.

Morning came, setting another normal day in the lives of the Team Free Will. Sam was in the living room a cup of coffee in his hands. Crowley was finishing some reading while Kevin had taken on breakfast duty this time. Cas enters the room, a big smile on his face, Sam and Dean get up at the same time. Cas is between them when both take packages out of their jackets and extend them to the ex-angel.

"Oh, presents! I got two yesterday!" He said smiling so bright. He looked like a kid on Christmas.

He opened them up, smiling before taking both brothers into a tight hug. "Thank you guys, I love you all."

"You're welcome Cas." The Winchesters said, hugging him back.

He was suddenly running, to grab the rest of the underwear he had won. "I like your choice very much, Kevin. It's funny. Crowley, I don't understand the reference of 'Charlie's Angels.' Oh Batman and Hulk, too. Thank you Dean, Thank you Sam."

The boys smiled, Crowley laughed, and Kevin shook his head, giving Cas a grin. He might the elder in the room, but constantly he sounded a lot more like a small child. Sam and Dean grabbed their respective cups of coffee again and were mindlessly sipping when Castiel asked:

"Should I model them for you?"

And again there was spilling coffee, an astonished face, and an ex-demon now rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. And me? I was simply enjoying my favorite baby brother with his new family. I would visit and let him know I was back and on track, but if he was happy, well the old Trickster here was, too.


End file.
